Prueba de valor
by Hyozade
Summary: Sasuke no le tiene miedo a nada, Naruto es demasiado obstinado, y Sakura... Sakura sólo quiere pasar un rato con Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

-¡Entonces! ¿Quién se apunta para ir esta noche al viejo bosque de Konoha?-Naruto, el payaso de la clase, subió un pie al escritorio del profesor Iruka-Los que no vayan, son unos cobardes.

Meneó la hoja en el aire, con su ya famoso dramatismo.

En la hoja sólo habían tres nombres escritos -por el momento, se recordó- el suyo, el de Rock Lee, y el de Hinata Hyuga, quien se había mostrado dudosa, pero había aceptado ir, luego de darle una mirada al organizador, con un escandaloso sonrojo en su piel de porcelana.

-Yo no pienso ir, que flojera-se quejó Shikamaru, limpiándose la oreja.

Choji levantó la mano, mientras con la otra se llenaba la boca de frituras.

-¿Y si ganamos?-masticó meticulosamente un bocado, y tras meditarlo, tragó-¿Qué hay de premio?

Una gotita de sudor descendió por su frente.

-¡Claro que hay un premio!- se le había escapado pensar en un premio. ¿No era suficiente el orgullo de ganarle al resto?-Habrá... ¡Habrá una dotación de papitas por dos semanas para quien gane!

Meditabundo, Choji metió una fritura a su boca, triturándola con cuidado.

-¿Dos semanas? Es muy poco.

Se le estaban acabando las ideas. El resto del grupo aún se veía dudoso, y eso no le hacía la más mínima gracia.

De no hacer todo más obvio, habría destrozado su labio inferior a mordidas.

-Jeje, ¿dije dos semanas?-no podría gastar lo que le daba su padre por tanto tiempo-¡Quise decir... Tres semanas!

-Hmm... Tres semanas me parece justo, es casi un mes, ¿no Shikamaru?

-Depende...-por más que quisiera, no pudo pasar por alto la mirada suplicante de Naruto, y con un suspiro derrotado, decidió rendirse-Si, es mucho.

Choji asintió, satisfecho.

-Entonces yo entro. ¿Vienes, Shikamaru?

La esperanzada mirada azul profundo de Naruto fija en él, de repente le pareció similar a la de un cachorrito triste. No, eso ya era demasiado.

Falló en disimular el ligero tic de fastidio en su ojo derecho.

-Supongo, no es como que tenga algo más que hacer-excepto dormir un rato al llegar a casa, que sinceramente, sonaba mucho más atractivo que ir a hacerse los tontos al bosque de noche. Si se hundía, no se hundiría sólo, declaró-¿Y tú, Ino?

La rubia miró un par de veces a su compañero de equipo.

-No-giró la cabeza, digna-No pienso ir.

-Yo tampoco.

Una voz habló del rincón más recóndito del salón (o al menos para Naruto así era).

La voz le pertenecía a Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor de la clase junto con Sakura Haruno, y su némesis jurada.

No le soportaba. Su hermano mayor siempre iba a recogerlo, y además de la cara de chupador de limón que siempre se traía, tenía aire de niño mimado.

Nada más verlo le desagradaba.

-¿Y a ti quien te preguntó, cola de gallina?-exclamó violento, y sin discreción, señaló el cabello del chico-¡Seguro te da miedo!

Sasuke hizo los ojos rendijas, deseando poder lanzar rayos de los ojos y fulminar al idiota ese.

-Los Uchiha no le temen a nada-dijo cruzando sus brazos, en un gesto de indignación-No pienso perder el tiempo hablando contigo.

Naruto dejó la hoja en el escritorio con fuerza, sacando el labio inferior en un berrinche furibundo, y frente a los ojos de su compañeros... Se puso a cacarear y hacer ruidos de ave.

Que le salían desastrosos, por cierto.

-Eres un gallina-puso las manos como si fueran alas de pájaro, e incluso caminó como una gallina de verdad-Te da miedo porque eres una gallina.

-¡Claro que no!-la cara se le puso roja del coraje. Sus padres siempre le habían dicho que no debía caer en provocaciones, y como todo un digno Uchiha, no pensaba hacerlo. Pero esos gestos y movimientos de Naruto eran tan tontos que eran molestos. No podía evitarlo, ¿como se atrevía a llamarlo cobarde?-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada.

Azotando los pies al caminar, se acercó al escritorio, y dándole una mirada retadora a Naruto, bajo la mirada atenta y curiosa de todos, escribió su nombre en la hoja, marcando el "Uchiha" con fuerza.

Hinata miró a Shino y Kiba.

-Kiba, Shino...-su voz apenas se elevaba de un susurro, y aunque para cualquiera sería difícil escucharla, sus compañeros de mesa ya estaban acostumbrados a su volumen de voz-¿Pueden acompañarme?

-Claro-aseguró Kiba, palmeando el bultito en su chamarra que era Akamaru. Recibió un ladrido agudo como respuesta-¡Naruto! Apúntanos a Akamaru y a mi en la lista. ¿Vienes, Shino?

El otro chico acomodó sus lentes, feliz de ser recordado, y asintió una vez como respuesta.

-¡Entonces yo también voy!-la mano que se elevó entre el resto era de Sakura, con una cinta roja recogiendo su cabello. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en Sasuke por segundos, antes de que apartara la mirada. Ino la miró, incrédula-Anotame.

-Si Sasuke va, yo también voy-pidió la rubia.

Al Uchiha no podía importarle menos, él sólo quería acabar con toda aquella ridiculez y demostrar que los Uchiha, y en particular él, no le temían a nada.

-Creo que será divertido-comentó TenTen-Yo también voy, Naruto-en voz más baja, con sus ojos chocolate fijos en su compañero de mesa, preguntó-¿Y tu, Neji?

Sin hacer alguna demostración de haber escuchado, se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya veremos.

El organizador de todo el bullicio no se contuvo, dando un brinco de felicidad.

-¡Bien, con eso estamos todos!-las cosas le salieron mejor de lo que esperaba-Ahora sólo acordamos una hora para vernos, organizar los equipos y...

-Naruto.

-Ahora no-agitó su mano, restando importancia a lo que su interlocutor dijera-Estoy ocupado. Tengo que acabar con esto antes que el viejo Iruka llegue.

-Pues deberías hacerlo más rápido-alto. La voz, esa voz era demasiado conocida-Porque al viejo Iruka no le gusta que ocupen su asiento.

No quería voltear.

La voz de Iruka era tétrica, de ultratumba. Tenía esa dulzura y calma que ocultaba un grito rabioso lleno de ira. Iruka le daba casi tanto miedo como su mamá cuando se enojaba.

-¿P-Profesor Iruka?

-Naruto... ¡¿Qué te dije de subirte a mi escritorio, idiota?!

Si sobrevivía, lo que se encontrara en el bosque sería poca cosa.

* * *

Y **a sé, estoy mal por publicar dos historias seguidas cuando ya tengo una activa.**

 **Llevaba desde el catorce planeando esta y quería tener algo para Halloween/Día de muertos.**

 **Esta historia va a tener dos capítulos, mañana público el que sigue, y listo. Aunque estoy pensando en hacerla de tres para no centrarme sólo en el equipo siete.**

 **A ver que sale.**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**


	2. Ino-Shika-Cho

**Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

-Dime otra vez, ¿por qué acepte venir aquí?

Shikamaru suspiró, notando que ese día, lo había hecho más de lo normal. Era como la décima vez que lo hacía, aunque estaría mintiendo al asegurar algo, llevar la cuenta era demasiado fastidioso.

-Yo que sé, creíste que tendrías suerte y te tocaría con Sasuke, pero estas con nosotros.

Junto a Ino, Choji se echó un puñado de papitas a la boca, masticando, y para la mala suerte de Ino, lo que no entró a su boca, junto con unas gotitas de saliva, cayeron en su mejilla.

-Ugh, ¡Choji, comes como marrano! Cierra la boca, ¿quieres?

Frotó el dorso de su mano contra la piel ligeramente húmeda de su mejilla, en un intento desesperado por borrar toda huella de su compañero sobre ella.

Casi le provocaba arcadas, y cuando retiró la manga con la que frotaba su piel de su rostro y vio en ella un pedacito diminuto de fritura...

Tuvo que recordarse que era una chica fuerte y madura.

Ese tipo de cosas no daban asco.

Sin embargo, por más que se lo repetía, juró saborear en su lengua el desayuno de esa mañana.

-Creo que voy a vomitar-susurró como un lamento.

-No seas exagerada, Ino.

-Si-pidió Choji-Te pasaste. Me dijiste marrano.

-¿No querías impresionar a Sasuke?

Claro que quería impresionarlo, pero era demasiado.

A su alrededor todo estaba oscuro, salvo por la linterna que Shikamaru llevaba en su mano, y la luz que daba era bastante pobre.

Además, ¿como iba a impresionarlo si no la estaba viendo?

-Como sea, hay que acabar rápido con esta payasada-le arrebató la linterna de las manos a Shikamaru, y con la frente en alto, avanzó por el bosque a pasos agigantados.

Bajo sus pies, las hojas caídas de los árboles, el pasto y algunas ramas crujían.

Todo el bosque tenía un ambiente tétrico a más no poder, pero ella era Ino Yamanaka, y no le tenía miedo a esas cosas.

Era una chica grande.

-Oye, Shikamaru-tiró sin cuidado al suelo la que sería su tercera bolsa de papitas de la noche-¿Y por qué se supone que el bosque esta embrujado?

-No esta embrujado.

Ino se alejaba más y más, sin molestarse en mirarlos, y la luz de la luna apenas le dejaba ver más allá de su nariz.

Podría estar dormido en su cama, pero no. Tenía que meterse.

-El bosque es muy grande, mi papá me dijo que en su época, se perdieron muchos niños. Hasta le decían "El bosque de la muerte".

Los zapatos se le estaban llenando de lodo, y a pesar de caminar sobre suelo firme, sentía como si sus pies se hundieran.

-Decían que era...-él no era cobarde. Todo era pura sugestión-Decían que era como si el piso de los tragara.

De repente a Choji no se le antojaban tanto las papitas.

Miró dubitativamente la que sostenía entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, le dio la vuelta, y sin decir nada, la metió a su boca, masticándola con cariño.

-¿Por qué comería niños? Los niños no saben bien.

-Yo que sé, Choji-replicó fastidiado. Ino ahora parecía una luciérnaga, una lucecita diminuta en el bosque.

Apenas podía ver.

Se giró para ver a su compañero, considerando el valor que tendría hacer un esfuerzo por apurarse y alcanzar a Ino.

-Choji, ¿que haces?

Atrás de él, el chico vertía sus frituras en el piso. Le devolvió la misma mirada, seria y confusa.

-Dijiste que era como si el piso comiera niños.

Shikamaru, luego de pensarlo con cuidado, asintió, sin saber a donde iba el pensamiento de su amigo.

-Entonces, si le doy de mi comida, a lo mejor no nos come a nosotros.

La palmada que se dió en la frente debió resonar en todo el bosque.

-Choji, el bosque no come niños, es una expresión, no esta embrujado ni nada parecido.

El nombrado hizo un puchero.

-Esta bien-guardó lo que le quedaba de su bolsa-¿Dónde esta Ino?

La diminuta luz de Ino no estaba por ningún lado.

Ambos niños intentaron llamarla, sin obtener respuesta.

La noche se cerraba sobre ellos en el bosque, y las sombras de los árboles, la oscuridad, e incluso el brillo tenue de la luna, le parecieron de repente, aterradores a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, que era demasiado grande para creer en fantasmas. Que se guiaba por la lógica y era el chico más listo de su clase.

-¡Shikamaru!

Lograron reconocer en la familiar voz femenina un timbre de alarma, de terror.

Era Ino.

-Esa idiota... ¡Vamos Choji!

El otro chico con un corto movimiento de cabeza, aceptó. Tenía la piel de gallina. Del susto, ni siquiera le sorprendió que Shikamaru usara malas palabras. Se arrepintió de haber tomado tan a la ligera los rumores del temido Bosque de Konoha.

Sacó sus últimas papitas de la bolsa en su ropa, y sin pensárselo, antes de echar a correr, las tiró sobre el pasto fresco.

-Por favor, no te comas a Ino.

* * *

 **SE SUPONIA QUE IBA A ACTUALIZAR ESTO ANTES.**

 **alexandrahenrriquezjill: Soy fan del Sasusaku, pero por este** **fic, quería hacer algo sin shipping. A Ino y Sakura les gusta Sasuke, a Hinata Naruto, pero nada más. Al final de pensarlo mucho, decidí seguir tu consejo y lo voy a alargar un poco para que cada equipo tenga su propio capítulo, ¡gracias por comentar!**


	3. Equipo siete

Abrazó su cuerpo, con el calor de la chamarra que llevaba envolviendo su pequeño cuerpo.

La chamarra que llevaba era roja, con cabezas de pequeños conejitos blancos estampando la tela.

Le avergonzaba llevarla mientras caminaba junto a Sasuke, pero era la única manera en que su mamá le había dejado salir. Era su chamarra favorita, y el que se viera tan infantil la entristecía. Tendría que dejar de usarla pronto.

Se había puesto el listón rojo que Ino le regaló, cepilló su cabello, e incluso robó un poco del brillo de labios que usaba Mebuki en ocasiones importantes.

Miró su reflejo hasta quedar satisfecha, y cuando decidió que lucía lo suficientemente linda para estar junto a Sasuke, salió de casa.

No podía perderse la oportunidad de impresionarlo.

* * *

-Hermano, ¿puedo ir al bosque con mis amigos?

No, en realidad no eran sus amigos, pero al ver la mirada llena de sorpresa y alegría en los ojos oscuros de su hermano mayor, pensó que valía la pena esa pequeña mentira.

-Claro, Sasuke-Itachi no se molestó en esconder la sonrisa de complacencia que adornaba sus labios-¿Cuando?

Allí venía la parte difícil.

Mordió su labio inferior, miró la mesa de madera, prestando atención a cada ínfimo detalle, y cuando fue evidente que no podía rehuirle más a la pregunta, bajo la mirada sospechosa con ceja arqueada de su querido hermano mayor, se relamió los labios.

-Esta noche, con Naruto y Sakura.

La mano que limpiaba con vigor la platería se detuvo en seco, y sin disimular, Itachi miró por la ventana al cielo, hasta el sol que se ocultaba entre las sombras.

-¿Tan tarde?

Incómodo, el pequeño Sasuke se removió en su silla, con la boca repentinamente seca.

-Naruto organizó una prueba de valor.

Con eso lo explicaba todo.

Itachi no era ajeno a la particular rivalidad entre su hermano y Naruto.

Ambos eran muy buenos amigos, y aunque sus interacciones parecían demostrar siempre lo contrario, cuando el niño se presentó a su casa con un ramen instantáneo entre sus manos para visitar a su hermano enfermo, supo que había más que simple rivalidad y desagrado entre ellos.

Por más que Sasuke lo negara, eran amigos.

-Lo siento, Sasuke-y lo sentía de verdad. Por más amigos (o rivales) que fueran, por más que adorara a su pequeño hermano, no siempre podía cumplir sus caprichos-Ya es muy tarde, y si sólo van a ir ustedes... Será la próxima vez.

-¡Siempre dices eso!-protestó azotando sus manitas contra la mesa-Ya no pasas tiempo conmigo. Siempre estas ocupado con la escuela, o con la niña esa, ¡pero nunca juegas conmigo! Y ahora ni siquiera me dejas salir con otros niños.

No quería ceder, en verdad no.

Reconocía todo eso, los ojos brillosos llenos de lágrimas, las mejillas sonrosadas, el puchero, y la amargura en la mirada de su hermano menor.

Era una rabieta infantil, propia de un niño consentido y no de su querido hermano pequeño. Su consentido hermano pequeño.

Suspiró, sintiéndose a si mismo ceder poco a poco.

-¿Van a ir sólo tu y Naruto?

El gesto de Sasuke se iluminó, esperanzado.

-No, toda mi clase va.

La habitación se sumió de pronto en un silencio pesado, roto sólo por los pies de Sasuke pegando contra el piso.

Itachi fregaba los trastes con fuerza meticulosa, pensativo.

A Sasuke le encantaba pasar tiempo con su hermano, su ídolo, su héroe. Si tuviera que hacer una lista de sus actividades favoritas, "Pasar tiempo con Itachi" entraría en los tres primeros lugares sin problemas.

Lo que no le gustaba era el silencio severo en la habitación que le recordaba a su padre, con su mirada seca, al que aparentemente nunca lograba complacer. Era algo de su padre, no de Itachi.

El tic tac incesante del reloj marcaba los segundos que se hacían interminables, y sin remedio, Sasuke perdió la cuenta después del cien.

Itachi nunca se tardaba tanto en lavar los trastes, ¡sólo ellos dos habían comido!

-Hermano…

-Sasuke-detuvo el tamborileo de sus deditos sobre la mesa, y miró a su hermano. O más bien la espalda de su hermano. El suspiro de Itachi y su propia respiración entrecortada parecieron coordinarse-Puedes ir.

-¡¿De verdad?!-se levantó de la mesa, con los ojos brillantes de excitación y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¡Muchas gracias, hermano!

Lo abrazó por la espalda, apenas conteniendo su emoción.

-Ya, ya-se giró para abrazar a Sasuke, y palmear su cabeza con suavidad-Pero te voy a dar un teléfono, quiero que respondas mis mensajes y me llames para recogerte.

-¡Si!

Nunca podría ganarle a su pequeño hermano.

* * *

-Eh, Sasuke-Naruto bufó, dandole una mirada de soslayo al niño junto a él-Deja ya tu celular, ¿o qué? ¿Te esta llamando tu mami?

La luz que emitía la pantalla del celular le permitió a Sakura apreciar la cara de Sasuke arrugarse, sin mover la mirada de la pantallita, y lo que sea que estuviera viendo.

-Hmp, idiota.

-¡S-Sasuke!-la niña cubrió su boca con sorpresa-¡Dijiste…!

-¡¿Idiota?! ¡Lo serás tú, imbécil!

Escandalizada, Sakura no pudo hacer más que mirar a ambos, alternando, y con sus dos manos pegadas a sus labios.

¿Cómo podía Sasuke ser así?

Al pequeño Sasuke se le subieron los colores a la cara, y el temblor que le recorrió el cuerpo fue tan intenso, que pasó completamente por alto el celular vibrando en su mano.

-¡Pues, pues…! ¡Tu eres un… Un…!

-¡Los dos son unos groseros!

Incrédulos, tanto Sasuke como Naruto miraron con ojos y bocas bien abiertos a Sakura. Tenía las mejillas coloreadas, un puchero caprichoso, y sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con enojo.

-Sa-Sakura, lo siento.

Junto con Hinata Hyuga, Sakura era la niña más callada que conocían. Sin contar sus ocasionales chillidos de emoción al ver a Sasuke, apenas se le veía reír en compañía de Ino.

Oírla gritar era una situación surrealista, casi de ensueño.

-¡Le voy a decir a tu mamá, Naruto!

-Espera, Sakura, por favor…

-¡No!-señaló con su dedo a Sasuke, bajo la desconcertada mirada de los dos niños-Y a la tuya también, Sasuke.

-¿Q-Qué?

Si en algún momento de su corta vida le hubieran dicho a Sakura que tendría el valor para emitir algo más que un grito de emoción frente a Sasuke Uchiha, y que encima de eso, le regañaría…

No se lo creería.

-Dije que…-pasó saliva, a una palabra de acobardarse-¡Le voy a decir a tu mamá!

¡¿Cómo se le ocurría?! Sentía el impulso de echar a correr y refugiarse en los brazos de Ino, balbucear y llorar de la vergüenza.

-Tampoco es la gran cosa-el sonrojado Sasuke desvió la mirada, haciendo uno de sus afamados berrinches-Vamos a llegar al final si nos quedamos aquí.

Le arrebató la linterna a Naruto, y receloso, de tres zancadas se alejó de ellos, con un aire de superioridad a su alrededor.

-¡Sasuke idiota! ¡Se supone que somos un equipo! ¡¿Cómo esperas que te alcancemos si apenas podemos ver?!

La luz de la linterna dejó de avanzar por apenas unos segundos.

-¡No es mi problema!

-Le voy a…-Naruto contuvo un gruñido entre sus dientes, con sus manos hechas puño. Dio un golpe al piso con su zapato, furioso-Ese niñito de mami. Nunca piensa en nadie más que el mismo. ¡Espera a que te alcance!

La voz de Sasuke estaba tan llena de sorna, que a pesar de la distancia entre ellos, Naruto pudo distinguir la arrogancia y presunción en la voz de su compañero.

-¡Vas a tener que conformarte con ver mi espalda, bobo!

-Vas a ver….

Hecho una furia, Naruto corrió detrás de Sasuke, enfundado en una sudadera gruesa color naranja.

-¡Chicos, esperen!-Sakura no era tan audaz como Naruto, no era tan arrogante como Sasuke, y además de valentía, carecía de algo vital; La linterna-…Me dejaron atrás…

Desde donde estaba, bajo la luz de la luna, apenas podía ver la espalda de Naruto perderse.

-¡No me dejen!

El labio inferior comenzó a temblarle sin remedio alguno.

Era una tonta.

-¡No me dejen sola!

Recordaba haber escuchado historias del bosque de Konoha, aunque nunca les tomaba demasiada importancia. Era un lugar aterrador, de leyenda. Aunque mucha gente tomaba como culpable a la ingenuidad de los niños por las desapariciones constantes, había escuchado un par de veces mencionar que "el bosque se comía a los niños".

Las voces de las mujeres en el mercado le llenaron los oídos de susurros aterradores, que le dieron la impresión de hacer su cuerpo ligero, le temblaban las piernas.

Nunca le había dado demasiada importancia, porque jamás se le pasó por la cabeza entrar al bosque, hasta que escuchó que Sasuke iría. ¿Qué mejor oportunidad para impresionarlo que esa?

Ocultándose entre las nubes, hasta la luna parecía mofarse de su desgracia, formando una aterradora media sonrisa.

Cuando se dio cuenta, la luz estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarla.

Estaba perdida.

* * *

 **Discúlpenme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.**

 **No quiero usar la típica excusa de "la escuela me comía el tiempo", pero si, la escuela me comía el tiempo :P**  
 **Ahora que estoy de vacaciones, voy a dedicarle más tiempo a mis historias, para terminar esta MAXIMO, en Enero.**

 **Originalmente, Sakura iba a encontrarse con Sasuke y Naruto luego de salir corriendo del miedo por… algo. De algún modo, mientras escribía me salió esto en su lugar.**  
 **No modifica la historia original para nada(?)**

 **¡CONTESTANDO REVIEWS!**  
 **alexandrahenrriquezjill: Bah, siempre he pensado que eso de las ships es subjetivo, ¡no pasa nada! De cualquier modo, gracias por haber comentado, y disculpa haberte dejado en suspenso por tanto tiempo(?)**

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan: ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Me alegra que haya gente a la que le guste el fic, aún más tomando en cuenta que no hay parejas. Si, aunque puede ser tierno y todo, a muchos niños no les interesa el romance XD Al menos yo recuerdo que de niña, a ninguno de mis compañeros o a mi nos hacía mucha gracia. Terror, a lo mejor no mucho, tengo pensados dos finales, uno malo, y el bueno. La idea original con la que salió todo esto fue del final malo, pero como son niños, me lo estoy pensando…**  
 **Nikihiro: Lo que le puse a Alexandra x2.**  
 **Ya, yo también me muero por escribirlos XD Son un equipo bastante divertido, y, si te confieso algo, ya llevaba una parte de ellos escrita ewe Va a salir algo interesante de esos tres(?)**  
 **Me disculpo por, ¿tercera, segunda vez? por haber tardado tanto.**  
 **Espero que haya valido la pena, ¡gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **Como siempre, ¡espero que les guste!**


End file.
